


Geralt - NSFW Alphabet

by invinciblegirl



Series: The Witcher - NSFW Alphabet [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invinciblegirl/pseuds/invinciblegirl
Summary: for kinktober I'm starting a series of these nsfw alphabet headcanons ;) let me know if there's a specific character you're interested in and I'll try and write it!reader is written as female but if you request another gender I can write that too :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: The Witcher - NSFW Alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959829
Kudos: 39





	Geralt - NSFW Alphabet

** A - Aftercare (what are they like after sex) **

Geralt always makes sure you're cleaned up and comfortable after you two are done, using minimal words but putting all his unspoken feelings into the care he gives you. He's cautious to stay at first but feeling you sleep next to him soon becomes a comfort.

** B - Body part (fav body part of themselves/their partner) **

Geralt doesn't really have a favourite part of himself, but if he had to choose it would be his hands, purely for the practical aspect of them.

He absolutely loves your hips. He'll get a hold on them as often as possible, whether that's wrapping his arms around you when you're the little spoon, or pinning you down to the bed while he has his way with you...

** C - Cum (anything to do with cum :P) **

His favourite place to cum depends on his mood, but it's usually your mouth. Watching you swallow and bite your lip _just like that_ will always get him going for round 2.

** D - Dirty secret (self-explanatory) **

He usually holds the control in the bedroom, but he's always yearned to try giving it up at least once, to let go and allow you to take charge. He's in love with the idea of letting you have your way with him, so maybe one day...

** E - Experience (how experienced are they?)**

Geralt's been around for a long time. This man has had more than enough experience, not that you're complaining of course, and knows exactly how to make you see stars every single time.

** F - Favourite position (goes without saying) **

His favourite position is probably holding you up against the wall as he fucks you, but then again, any position where he can hold you down and have his way works for the both of you.

** G - Goofy (are they goofy or serious in the moment?) **

Geralt's generally pretty serious in the moment, but sometimes he's be a little more teasing if he's in a really playful mood.

** H - Hair (opinions on grooming etc.) **

Being on the path constantly doesn't leave much time for maintenance downstairs, so he doesn't do much with his. He doesn't care how you handle yours either as long as you're comfortable with it.

** I - Intimacy (how intimate are they during sex?)**

He was a little more detached the first couple of times but, as you grew closer together, he's become a lot more intimate with you, no longer scared to be expressing his emotions around you.

** J - Jack off (masturbation ;) ) **

Again, the path leaves little room for luxuries such as bedroom companions most of the time, so he'll masturbate occasionally when you aren't with him. He's always thinking about you though... ;)

** K - Kinks (again, pretty self-explanatory) **

Geralt's quite dominant in the bedroom, preferring to have an element of control, so he frequently dabbles in BDSM. His biggest kink is probably bondage, just to see you tied up and helpless.

And oh boy, definite hair pulling kink. If you tug at his hair he's finished.

** L - Location (favourite place to do the deed) **

He's not fussy about it, wherever there's room is good enough for him. But there was that one time when you were bathing together and you rode him and _fuck..._

** M - Motivation (what gets them going)**

Seeing you stand up for yourself, or even for him sometimes. He loves knowing that you can protect yourself and that you care enough about him to defend him too. He also gets a thrill out of it knowing how powerful you are here, but knowing that later on you'll be a quivering mess in his arms....

** N - No (something they'd never do) **

Geralt doesn't have many hard limits and he's open to try anything once (within reason). His only definite 'no' is doing something that you don't agree to. If you aren't comfortable with it and safeword out, end of story.

** O - Oral (preference in giving, receiving etc.)**

He likes to give and receive equally as much. He's a master at pleasuring you by now and loves drawing all the little moans and whimpers from you, although, that being said, the sight of you with his cock down your throat is something he plans on keeping with him forever.

** P - Pace (are they fast, slow, quick, rough?)**

****Sex with Geralt is usually faster paced and rough, especially if you've been a brat all day, but if it's the first time you've seen each other for while, he'll go slower and savour the moment.

** Q - Quickie (opinion on quickies) **

Sometimes you two don't get masses of time together, so there's no point wasting it. A quickie is particularly useful when you're being a tease and Geralt needs to let out his frustrations.

** R - Risk (how open are they to risk?)**

Like we've mentioned already, Geralt's ready to try anything once and isn't bothered by much anymore, so he's open to as much risk as you want to take.

** S - Stamina (how long can they go for?) **

Thank the gods for Witcher stamina. Geralt can go all night and into the next morning if he really wants to, but usually it's three rounds max before you're exhausted.

** T - Toy (opinion on using toys etc.) **

He doesn't really feel the need to use lots of toys and is content with sticking to the light bondage equipment (ropes, cuffs and that one whip that you've yet to play with...)

** U - Unfair (how much do they like to tease?) **

Geralt gets straight to the point most of the time. The only exception is when you need to be punished... ;)

** V - Volume (are they loud or quiet?) **

He didn't start off very loud but, as you grew closer, he opened up a bit. He prefers to listen to the noises you make, anyway.

** W - Wild card (random headcanon) **

He's fantasized every so often about having a threesome with you. Of course, he'd never act on it unless you agreed, but he can't help but imagine sometimes.

~~I'm not saying it's with Eskel but it's definitely with Eskel.~~

** X - X-ray (what's going on... down there?) **

Geralt's big, but not enough that it's uncomfortable. His thickness fills you perfectly and the slight curve manages to hit that one spot _right there..._

** Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive?) **

His sex drive is pretty high, but since it's difficult to find someone to sleep with while walking the path, he's learned to suppress it when he needs to.

** Z - Zzzzz... (how quickly do they fall asleep after?) **

Geralt falls asleep almost immediately after he's finished cleaning you up, a sign that he trusts you and feels safe around you. If he's still awake and you start stroking his hair though, he's out like a light.


End file.
